All My Children
by madamoisellecullen
Summary: A look into what i would love to see for Edward and Bella...oneshot


B-POV

**Disclaimer: don't own anything…Edward is king….Stephanie Meyer is the supreme owner…did I miss anything?**

**a/n: just a little ditty about how I want them to end up. Lots of kids….i might turn it into a story…if you all like it…but I'd need reviews saying that ya'll liked it…**

B-POV

"Edward. Come grab Derek! Cali needs my help." I yelled and moments later Edward had Derek in his arms. I looked under Cali's bed for monsters again and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "No monsters under the bed silly goose. None in the closet, Sleep good." I stepped out and left the door open a crack .I found Edward putting Eddie and Aden down to bed. I gave them both goodnight kisses and we tip-toed down stairs. We collapsed on the couch giggling to ourselves.

"What time will Isolde, Roman and Zoë be back from the movies?" Edward asked me

"What time did you ask them to be back" I asked him

"Well, no later than 12:30 am." He said

"Well then they'll be back at 12:30." I told him and smiled.

After we were married for 50 years we decided to adopt children. I was reborn as a vampire who had no desire to drink human blood. I could also change my form, my eyes, my face, my body, everything. After we decided to adopt children we went about choosing locations, we decided then that where ever we found the child we would chose names native of that country. We found Isolde in a German orphanage. We immediately fell in love with her and asked if we could adopt her. Two months later she was ours. Her full name is Isolde Stefanie, her middle name means crown, because Edward kept calling her his "princess." We had Izzy for 3 years when we found Roman in an English orphanage. He was 1 but nameless because the orphanage didn't name the children until they turned 5. We adopted Roman and his full name became Roman Blake, his middle name means pale blond one or dark, which are both true. He had white blonde hair but beautiful black eyes. He seemed to be perfect within our family. Then, 2 years later, we were backpacking through Greece, with a then 5 year old Izzy and 3 year old Ro and Edward heard a cry from a ditch. We pulled out a small bundle, which ended up being a newborn baby. We named her Zoë Katherine, her middle name meaning pure and

Zoë means life. We quickly found that all of our adopted children looked somewhat like each other. Roman and Isolde had the same fair hair and Isolde and Zoë both shared blue eyes. We spent 8 very uneventful years together. We went to the United States after we found Zoë and the kids spent 8 years in the public school system of Forks, Washington, where Edward and I met.

Sadly after 8 years Edward and I couldn't pass for 27 and 28 and we left Forks in pursuit of more children. We ended up in Spain, living in a small village with little sun throughout the year. I ended up wearing a lot of veils anyway. We found Calipso there; a woman had just had her 20th child and had no way of caring for it. She saw us on the street and asked us to take the child. She thrust it into my hands and I looked into her eyes. She grabbed me right then and there. We named her Calipso Belinda, Belinda means beautiful, and it encompasses our little girl. She has long black hair that cascades into beautiful curls and beautiful black Spanish eyes; which means she looks a lot like Roman, in the eyes anyway. We spent 4 years there then went to Ireland and met our Aden; His family had left him at the orphanage when he was only a few months old. When we got there he was 1 and a ball of joy. He has medium brown hair and big green eyes, his full name is Aden Dempsey, his middle name means descendant of the proud one, which is what I felt of Edward.

18 months ago we found a little boy in foster care. His mother had died and he was all alone. He was new born and we went through CPS and adopted him. We named him Derek Edward after my Edward. Our family thus far is complete. In later years, when we lose our children we have now. Or when our children decide to become vampires, then we may get more children. But now we have our brood to look after.

Isolde tends to be inverted. She is 18 and loves to be on her own. She still lives at home but is going to Yale in the fall and we couldn't be more proud. The rule in our house is that you have to finish college before you get to decide if you become a vampire or not. My kids got busy calling me a hypocrite but I stayed firm. I had fallen in love with a Vampire, I had an excuse. Isolde is adamant about her want to become a vampire, and when the time comes we will have her Grandfather, Carlisle do the honors, because we promised. Isolde was the child after Alice's heart. They'd gone to Paris fashion week every year since Izzy was 7. Alice was beside herself that I was raising something so intone with fashion.

Roman is 16 and probably the loudest one of our brood. Emmet and Roman have immense amounts of fun with each other. He will be a junior in high school in the fall and he wants to head to Dartmouth or WSU when he graduates. Roman is still unsure as to whether or not he would become a Vampire. He seems to think we want him to, which is the polar opposite of what we want for him. But in due time he will choose and either way we will be there for him. Roman, as opposed to his sister, cared little what he looked like, but still managed to look like Adonis whenever he left the house. He and his friends were very into the "scene" thing, weird long ratted hair, skinny jeans and rocker tees, and Edward and I realized that we'd just have to cope…

Zoë is our little lady. Edward's 1920 like outlook rubbed off on her in a big way. She is classically beautiful. A large Greek mouth but she was spared the large Greek nose. Instead she reminded us of Alexis Bledel, and she dressed as if she just stepped out of a 40's movie. It didn't help that we let her do it. So we sent her to a private school where she could "express her dramatic rights" without being made fun of. She understands the Vampire thing and is adamantly against being one. Which makes Edward and I giddy.

Cali is our baby. She still lets me dress her, which means she is subjected to jeans and sweatshirts. But she is a ball of joy, But a total klutz. Edward muses that had I actually had biological children, Cali is what I would have created. She and I are very close and she is an old soul, like I was as a child. She kept her Spanish eyes and her hair retained the psycho curl she was blessed with at birth. I kept it short and generally braided as well.

At 2, Aden terrorizes our house. He is a little fashionista, he and Aunt Alice have hours of fun looking through boutique racks, and he has to be the best dressed 2 year old in the world. Alice adores his shock of brown hair, while I covet his naturally emerald green orbs that he has for eyes. Edward and I spoil him a bit, like we spoil all of our children. But thus far we can see he will be a good little man within our family.

Derek is still too young to understand. He focuses on food, and mommy and daddy but he will be easier to read once he gets older.

Edward and I loved our children. While we waited for the oldest to come home we flipped through our photo albums. One for each child and one for family vacations and the sort. At 12:29 we heard a screech and our three oldest children tumbled in the door. Isolde was flushed and her perfect ponytail was mussed. Roman was smiling a stupid smile and his shirt was only half tucked in. Zoë was the only one who looked exactly as she had when she left. Skinny jeans and an empire waist baby doll top. Her black hair pulled halfway back and clasped with a silver clasp.

"Well. You're not late. But you and Roman are still grounded." Edward said evenly

"Daddy. Why? We went to the movies like we were supposed to." Izzy cried

"You haven't looked in the mirror yet have you? You both look newly kissed. It's time for all of you to go to bed. Iz and Ro, one week. no TV, no internet. Iz, no makeup and no car. Ro, no x-box and we're going to wait another week before we go get your license. Zoë stop laughing and go to bed. Your mother will be up in a bit to say goodnight."

All the kids gave me their "Please soften the blow" look and I nodded. I'd wear Edward down. I always wore Edward down. Once the kids were out of sight and leaned over and kissed him sensuously.

"Eddie. Let Iz have her makeup, and Ro really needs his license." I said in a low sultry voice

"Why can't you let the punishment stand?" he sighed and I knew I had him

"Because they are my kids. And we weren't supposed to have any." I whispered and kissed his ear. He shuddered and called up the stairs.

"Iz and Ro. You can have your things back if you promise to keep upstairs for awhile."

"Thanks dad!" they called and I leaned over.

"So what do you plan to do to me, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, things you've never imagined. Not even in your wildest dreams."

I giggled and was silenced by his lips on mine. Oh, what a wonderful life I lead.


End file.
